


I’ll never feel the weight of your hand inside mine like diamonds

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [40]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Maya holds Andy as they mourn the death of Lucas Ripley.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Maya Bishop, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera
Series: Gay's Anatomy [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	I’ll never feel the weight of your hand inside mine like diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Upon requests

* * *

**I’ll never feel the weight of your hand inside mine like diamonds**

* * *

_Maya holds Andy as they mourn the death of Lucas Ripley._

* * *

When Lucas Ripley died it hit Andy Herrera like a tonne of bricks.

He’s been like a father to her, or an uncle, or distant relative. Either way, he’d been in her life since she was a girl and she knew him closer than ever now since he’s been coming to Station 19 so often now.

When Andy found out, she wanted to crumple like a pile of bricks on the side of the road.

Still, she had to keep up a facade, a presence for her station. She was a lieutenant still, after all.

When her team stood by her and she went to the funeral she thought she put up the perfect face. She was strong, steadfast. She watched as everyone drew out their uniforms as they would watch Ripley in his for the last time.

All the while Andy Herrera was still all caught up in her own head. 

“You missed a button,” Maya said simply and chuckled.

“What-“ She snapped out of her head to widen her eyes at Maya, her best friend, and co-lieutenant. 

“They’re all going to be wrong now” she smirked at her.

Well, I’ll be damned if there was anything going to go wrong today it would be that.

But as she glanced down at the misplaced closure Maya Bishop’s dexterous fingers were already unlacing all of her buttons all the way to the bottom.

“You need a break,” Maya says simply to Andy as she pops them all open.

Andy’s standing there half-naked now, blushing as her best friend brushes her hands around her stomach as she fastens the last one correctly.

“Now you’re all set” she smiles as she pats Andy on the shoulder and fixes the badge to her chest.

“They didn’t promote me to lieutenant for nothing, did they” Maya jokes.

“Buttons, our most valuable asset” laughs Andy.

And that softens something a little in Maya’s eyes. They grow calmer and more relaxed. 

“We better go in,” says Maya now.

Through entire ceremony, Andy and Maya sit close together. And when the bell rang and Andy’s father gives his speech about the fireman, Maya reaches behind Andy’s back and squeezes her hand.

* * *

“How is this happening” Andy looks stunned when she sees Maya with none other than Jake Gibson, her former, Erm, she’s actually not sure about that part. 

“Well, we…” they trail off. “It’s happening” they conclude with.

Andy walks away, and Gibson goes to follow her but Maya stops her.

“You know if you wanted me to throw my hat into the ring then I would,” says Maya.

“Yeah you said,” says Andy.

“But I still would” insists Maya.

“Yeah, you would,” says Andy.

“But you said you’re not ready for that yet,” says Maya.

“You’re right,” says Andy. “I’m not” she nods.

“Are you ready to talk to me now? About Lucas?” asks Maya tenderly.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone,” says Andy, whimpering.

Maya takes Andy into her arms as she quivers before bursting into tears.

“It’s okay” Maya coos.

“You’re okay” She reassures Andy, folding her hair in her hand.

“Stay,” begs Andy.

“Staying,” reassures Maya.

She pulls Andy into her lap and she kisses the top of her head. “I’m staying” 

* * *

Andy opens her eyes again and pulls into Maya softly.

Maya kisses her soft just enough so she stops crying.

Andy kisses her back all gentle.

“I want to curl up until it all goes away,” says Andy.

“Shh just relax, we can forget for a while,” says Maya

“How can we ever forget says Andy” and she pulls Maya in tighter.

Maya holds her while Both of them mourn the loss of Lucas Ripley.

They stay together now.

_Andy and Maya stay together, always._

* * *

******* FIN *******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hope you enjoy this hurt-comfort fic.

Have a good day,

leave a note,

it'll make my day,

thanks,

bobbiejelly


End file.
